Moon Huntress
: Every new Hunter underwent an initiation ritual called "The Blood Transfusion", during which the blood of a Great One, Ti Odar, was used to enhance the bodies of The Hunters so that they had a fighting chance with the beasts that assailed New Leicester in the late 1700's. ** : Strength, while not that important when fighting the beasts, was still something that The Hunters excelled in when compared to other humans. They could easily punch through walls and bend metal. ** : Speed, on the other hand, was a much more important factor. The Hunters didn't necessarily need strength to hurt their opponents - they had weapons for that. They didn't, however, have any equipment to dodge incoming attacks and so Ti Odar gifted The Hunters with incredible speed. While nowhere near the sound barrier or the likes of The Flash, a Hunter could very easily outrun a cheetah. ** : Agility is another factor that The Hunters focused on when training and enhancing their bodies. Being able to dodge attacks in very short windows of time was crucial when fighting beasts who, seeing as they were connected to the Great Ones, were very fast themselves. This, along with the inhuman speed and stamina reserves, allowed The Hunters to be very proficient fighters and to even run away when they were outmatched. *** ** : While they can tire themselves out, it would take a lot to make The Hunter even have a rugged breath. They could run on hours on end and still have enough power to fight. ** : Being able to perceive the world in a more adept way than other humans is very important when you want to stay alive in a city plagued by demons and supernatural beasts. The Hunters see better, smell more, hear louder and can taste a lot more flavours than actual humans. The three senses that are especially focused on are smell, hearing and sight. * : Every Hunter chose a set of three "Etchings" to be carved into his skin, magical marks that gave the person special abilities, allowing for a more personal approach when fighting The Plague. Daphne chose the Moon Set, which gifted her with the following abilities: ** Moonlit Sight: Daphne is able to see every living being through walls and other obstacles as white spots of light. However, if used too long, the light starts to blind Daphne, eventually blinding her permanently. ** Moonlit Path: Daphne is able to completely muffle her steps, movements and other sounds that she makes, making it very easy to sneak by unaware people/beasts. If used too long, however, she starts losing feeling in her legs, eventually becoming completely immobilised. ** Moonlit Wings: Daphne is able to fly for short periods of time. There is no failsafe however, so if the ability stops working midair, she doesn't have any way to save herself from falling and possibly dying. | Abilities = * : Trained in the case of losing her weapons, Daphne is very adept at fighting hand-to-hand. * : ** ** * * * : Daphne, as a huntress of beasts and demons, has to have a big degree of knowledge in the field of occultism. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Dogs have a weird aversion to Daphne, which is possibly connected to Ti Odar's blood present in her bloodstream. | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }}